The Aura Duelist!
by Soukenka
Summary: A young girl is stalked by a black pyramid, and those that reside with in it's walls.
1. Red or yellow?

**The Aura duelist!**

**Chapter 1: Red or yellow?**

_Dying old man: The power of ones aura is measured by their fighting spirit never forget that little one never._

_Crying little girl: Grandpa! Wake up! Please wake up! Grandpa!_

_I woke with a scream my body covered in a cold sweat the images of my dream flashing before my eyes over, and over again in the back of my mind my roommate was at my side in a matter of moments holding me tight like she has done many times before she was my only friend and I cared for her deeply._

_Julie: "Sculia was it that dream again?_

_I could only nod and whimper in her arms but I quickly pulled away when I realized I was getting her nightgown wet with my sweat._

_Sculia: "I'm sorry Julie your nightgown is all wet now"_

_She chuckled and smiled at me softly before heading over to the closet and getting changed._

_Julie: "It's all right sculia you couldn't help it you're always covered in sweat after that dream"_

_I sigh as I look at the clock realizing it's almost time for class anyway so I stand up and put my day clothes on and then slip on my Osiris red jacket. Anyway I'm sure you already guessed my name is Sculia Nenshou I am a student at the duelist academy I'm currently in the Osiris red Dorm but only because I got a low score on the written test however I have an almost perfect victory record and am currently being looked at to be put in Ra yellow that is if I win today's duel it's going to be hard I have to face a strong duelist from ra yellow I hope I can win._

_Julie: "Sculia lets hurry we don't want to miss class after all you have to duel right afterwards so it's good you get some work done"_

_Sculia: "All right Julie sheesh you're always so lively in the morning I don't know how you do it"_

_Julie couldn't help but laugh and stick her tongue out at me._

_Julie: "Well one of us has to be otherwise we would be late to class 'All' the time"_

_I glared at her before laughing myself and grabbing my deck putting it in my deck box that was attached to my pants and grabbed her arm running out the door.  
Sculia: "Yeah yeah you don't have to point out I have a sleep problem I just hate mornings I miss being able to sleep in"_

_We both sighed at that because to be honest we both hated waking up in the mornings it was no fun but Julie had an easier time at getting up than I did most likely because she was addicted to chocolate-covered coffee beans. Once we reached the classroom we took our regular seats and waited for our teacher to get in so we just started chatting like always._

_Sculia: "So Julie you add that card I suggested to your deck?"_

_Julie: "Of course I never thought to add true fusion to my deck now I can create a monster that's all mine actually I was going over my cards and I tried a few fusions last night while you where a sleep with it and I found a couple I liked I think I'll try them in today's duel"_

_Sculia: "Good idea they'll really kick butt I know they will"_

_Julie: "I hope so"_

_At that moment Daitokuji walked into the class room and smiled at everyone while petting his cat pharaoh._

_Daitokuji: "Class before I begin today lesson I have an announcement to make Sculia, Julie as you know your going to be dueling to see if you leave Osiris red today well the principle decided to test you guys as a team so you'll be dueling against two Ra yellow students in a tag team match today"_

_Me and Julie where both shocked and thrilled even though we where in Osiris red we where both really strong but have never really worked in team duels before so the thought of working together thrilled us and we could wait. Luckily today's class was on tag team duels anyway so we were going to pay close attention so as not to make any mistakes today in our duel._

_Daitokuji: "Ok who can quick questions about tag duels to see if you were paying attention I'll ask a question, and you raise your hand if you have the answer. Ok first question if your partner is attacked you can use your magic and trap cards to protect them true or false"_

_I raised my hand and waited to be called on._

_Daitokuji: "Ah sculia glad to see your so enthusiastic today so is it true or false"_

_Sculia: "It's true Sensei if your partner is being attacked you can activate a quickplay magic card or a trap card to protect them if the timing is right"_

_Daitokuji: "Very good sculia I'm glad to see your actually paying attention today"_

_I quickly sank in my seat mainly because he was telling the truth normally I'm sleeping in class hey don't look at me like that it's not my fault that class is so boring! Anyway class wasn't all that long today because of the duels that were going to be taking place they wanted to give us time to go over our decks and make any slight changes before hand me and Julie really didn't have any changes in our decks that we wanted to make mostly just go over them with each other so we could see a good way to make them work together Julie uses a light main type deck, and me well I use an Aura deck it's a deck built mainly around the trap card aura armor but I'll get more into it later it's easier just to see how it's used than try to explain it._

_Sculia: "So Julie you nervous?"_

_Julie: "A little this is an important duel and I've never done a tag team duel so I don't know if I'll do all right especially considering your deck seems like it would work better on it's own"_

_Sculia: "Don't worry about it Julie we'll make it work besides I'll be there to help you just like I know you'll be there for me"_

_I smile at her softly before grabbing her hand, and head to the duel arena where our duel that was going too supervised by Sensei Chronos of Obelisk blue I never really liked him mainly because he reminded me of a cross dresser and had a really bad aditude but because he was a teacher I had to at least be nice to him even though really I would have rather see him being dangled over a tank of man-eating sharks gah I'm sorry I'm getting off track anyway since this duel is going to determine if me and Julie make it to Ra Yellow it's a big deal and the entire school is going to watch from bleachers meaning we would be in the large duel stadium at the center of the school. Our opponents where kaku and kenji from Ra yellow I had seen them duel in the past even though they never seen me duel Kaku uses a winged beast deck filled with bird type monsters and Kenji well he used a deck that has no real theme it's more of a beat down with monsters that had high attack for lvl 4 monsters but would switch to defense mode after they attacked not that I cared I wasn't all that worried frankly I like fighting beat down decks they tend to speed my deck up a lot. Anyway as soon as everyone had shuffled their decks and activated their duel disk Chronos explained the order it would go Kaku, Julie, kenji and I would go last meaning I would be the one that got to attack first which is fine by me, anyway upon listing the order Chronos explained that both teams had a clump total of 8000 lp's instead of individual 4000 which would slow me down some but not much and with that he gave the signal to start. Kaku then drew his card and smirked._

_Kaku: "I summon the skull red bird in attack mode, and set 1 card face down end my turn"_

_As Kaku played his card a large red bird standing on a skull appeared on the field and flapped it's wings picking up a little dust as it waited to attack._

_Julie: "It's my move now"_

_With that Julie drew her card and set one card face down and summoned a monster in face down defense mode and looked at me out of the corner of her eye winking.  
Julie: "Next I play the magic card true fusion! And I merge my Air knight parshath with my Angelic Soldier to create Angelic knight Parshath "_

_And with that Julie's fusion creature was born it was a female angel that had 6 flowing wings long blonde hair to the floor a sword made of crystal that had six small blades sprouting off the side of one large blade and had a really high attack of 3750 a impressive move on Julies part I must say._

_Julie: "And thats all for now your move"_

_Kenji: "Lets see what I can pull out of my hat I think I'll set 1 card face down and summon my goblin attack force in defense mode and end my turn"_

_Kenji's monster was a bunch of goblins with clubs that where very ugly looking and made me laugh at them because Julie had made an incredible first move while there's seemed lacking today._

_Sculia: "Ok Julie lets see what I can pull off"_

_I drew my card and was pleased so far with my current hand._

_"Ok I'll start off by activating the field magic card AURA BARRIER!"_

_Upon playing my field card my body began to glow with a bluish white energy which soon blanketed the duel field but was transparent so those outside could see what was happening._

_Sculia: "Next I summon my amazoness sword woman in attack mode, and I'll set 1 card face down"_

_I now had a very muscular but surprisingly beautiful sword weilding woman wearing a very revealing armor with long brown hair down to her butt and a very serious look on her face._

_Sculia: "Alright amazoness sword woman attack his goblin attack force with diamond sword slash!"_

_Just as my sword woman rushed for the goblins it vanished and I soon found out why Kenji had activated a trap card called mimic to switch is defense mode goblins with an attack mode goblin elite force with 2200 attack causing my sword woman to be destroyed but due to her effect they lost 700 lps dropping them to 7300 while our's remained at 8000 but they didn't seem all that worried it's obvious they where certain they would win because after all me and Julie are only Osiris red students and their Ra. yellow students typical I say._

_Sculia: "Hmph I end my turn"_

_Kaku: "Fine by me little one I summon a harpy brother in a attack mode and have my beast attack you directly Sculia"  
Kaku summoned a winged man with a red scarf and fighter pilots outfit on and forced both his monsters to attack me thinking since I had no monsters it be good for an early lead, and I look at Julie and shake my head no to let the attacks go through she only nodded her head in agreement and let the attacks land dropping our lp's to 4650._

_Kaku: "This is going to be quick at this rate I'll set 1 more card face down and end my turn"_

_Julie: "Alright time for a come back I flip over my magician of faith and get back my true fusion magic card"_

_Suddenly Julie grinned a most wicked grin the like of which I have never seen on her and it made me chuckle and wonder what she was planning._

_Julie: "Now I sacrifice my magician of faith to summon Zaborg the thunder monarch and let it destroy goblin elite force"_

_Upon her thunder beast summoning a lightning bolt struck goblin elite force and turned it to dust._

_Julie: "Next I play true fusion once again this time I'll merge my thunder monarch with my Thunder nyan nyan to create Thunder queen Nyan with 4300 attack points"_

_This new beast of Julies was incredible in was a young woman with short red hair with lightning shooting off her body and deep purple eyes she wore a thick purple robe with silver lightning bolt patterns and purple high heals. After totaling up their attack points the total came to 8050 which was more than enough to wipe them out especially since Kenji now had an empty field but for some reason Kaku didn't seem worried._

_Julie: "Go Angelic knight Parshath and Thunder queen Nyan attack kenji Directly!"_

_Just as angelic knight was about to land it's attack Kaku activated his trap card negate attack to stopping Julies monsters dead in their tracks keeping their lp's safe this upset julie because she wanted to end this as quickly as possible._

_Julie: "I end my turn for now"_

_Kenji: you burned out your hand a foolish mistake and it's going to cost you in the long run even if you have powerful monsters allow me to demonstrate I summon goblin attack force in attack mode and activate the magic card demon axe giving them a 1000 point boost making my goblins 3300 now goblins attack Sculia directly"_

_As the goblins clubs came down on me I could feel our lp's dropping and when they hit 1450 they stopped and I fell to my knee but I was grinning wickedly because they had fallen into my trap perfectly._

_Kenji: "now my goblins go to defense mode and I end my turn this is it little ones this duel is almost done"_

_Sculia: That's what you think I activate the effect of my field card by paying 800 lp's I can add a card with aura or spirit in it's name to my hand instead of drawing and I will!"_

_By dropping our lp's to 650 I added aura armor to my hand from my deck and set it face down along with a draining shield._

_Sculia: "I'll end with that!"_

_Kaku: "I guess it's time to end this I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Sacred Phoenix on Nephthys"_

_I watched as kaku's favorite monster hit the field thinking they had nothing to worry about now he summoned it in attack mode the large bird with golden feathers stared down at me kaku smirking greatly._

_Kaku: "Go Nephthys attack sculia directly"_

_With that Kakus massive bird shot a blaze of fire at me and striking me hard but just as the fire hit my body began to glow and the blaze was blown away as the glowing on my body stopped and I was now wearing a special suit of armor that was purple and dark blue had wings on my back how ever this new armor came at a price it cost me 375 dropping us to 375 lp's and leaving my armor at that much attack points._

_Kaku: "what the hell is going on why didn't you loose all your lp's and what's with that funky armor"_

_Sculia: "easy I used my aura armor trap card to summon my ultimate monster myself! However this monster is weak at the moment because it has only 375 attack points but at least it ends your battle phase on the spot hehehe"_

_Kaku growled and ended his turn meaning it was Julies turn and depending on what she drew would determine everything._

_Julie: "Alright time to end this duel right now so I summon my mighty Mirage dragon!"_

_With that a large snake like dragon covered in golden scales appeared on Julies Field and we both smirked this meant they couldn't use trap cards in their battle phase but just as Julie was about to declare her attack Kaku activated his last face down card a scaring roar meaning Julie couldn't conduct a battle phase this turn so she just ended her turn._

_Kenji:" I guess I'll summon my Giant orc in attack mode and have it attack Sculia and her stupid armor for the win"  
Sculia: "I don't think so go draining shield! This magic card instantly raises my lp's by your monster attack points and negates its attack now my aura armor has 2575 attack point's hehe_

_Kenji: "Heh I end my turn for now then"_

_Sculia: During your end phase I activate the trap card Solem wishes this gives me 500 lp's every time I draw card so I draw and lp's grow to 3075 next I activate the magic card Ruby aura gun this card allows my armor to attack twice if I'm willing to send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard how ever if Aura barrier is in play I don't have to discard and during my end phase it also increases my lp's by 1000 now then I think I'll start by blasting your phoenix kaku!"_

_I pulled the trigger of my new found gun and fired a large blast of red energy at his phoenix destroying it and dropping their lp's to 6625._

_Sculia: "Now for your lp's"_

_This time I extended the wings of my armor and shot towards Kaku striking him in the chest with a armor covered fist knocking him back and dropping their lp's to 3550 before jumping back to my place and thanks to ruby aura gun my body glowed a bright red and our lp's grew to 4075 as did my armors attack and defense points._

_Kaku: "Ok I summon a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn"_

_Julie: I guess that means it's my turn! I'll play the magic card shield crush to destroy your face down defense monster Kaku"_

_Once Julie played her magic card A blast of energy shot forth and destroyed kaku's face down dark bats and since she had mirage dragon even if they had cards face down they wouldn't be able to use them._

_Julie: "Now! Thunder queen Nyan attack Kaku directly for the win!"_

_With that Julies Thunder queen fired blast of purple lightning bolts from her hands hitting kaku directly and shocking him into defeat as their lp's hit 0. All that was left now was to see if we did well enough to be promoted so we deactivated our duel disk and walked over to Professor chronos while Kaku and Kenji where kicking themselves for having lost to a couple of Osiris red students._


	2. The god of Machines!

**The Aura Duelist  
Chapter 2: The god of Machines!**

_It had been two weeks since me, and Julie where promoted to Ra-Yellow our new room was nice it had too large beds instead of a small bunk bed and to top it off we had our own bathroom meaning we no longer had to wait for others! YAHOO! Ahem anyway on a serious note after having seen our Duel with Kaku and Kenji Julie had become very popular with the boys but she didn't seem to enjoy the attention she was getting in face she would constantly hide behind me, and whimpers I guess she is shyer than she appears anyway today I had gotten a bunch of new cards to enhance my aura deck it had more monsters now, and was a lot faster now much to my enjoyment. _

Julie: Hey Sculia you coming its time for lunch?

Sculia: Yeah I'm coming Julie just give me a second.

I quickly grabbed my deck and headed for the lunch room with Julie today was mashed potatoes with gravy and hamburger meat I was very hungry, and couldn't wait to sink my jaws into the massive amount of food I planned on consuming. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Julie wanted to ask something so I stopped and smiled at her.

Sculia: You wanna ask me something Julie?

Julie: Yeah I do ummm Sculia do you I mean is there anyone you have a um crush on here at the academy?

I was surprised by Julie's question and grinned wickedly as I put my arm around her.

Sculia: No I don't Julie why do you ask? Do you have a crush on someone you haven't told me about? Eh? Eh?

I playfully poked her side trying too get it out of her.

Julie: Oh no me neither I was just wondering if you did ehehehe.

Julie's face was redder than a beet and I was suspicious either she did have a crush on someone and didn't want to tell me or she was in denial about it either way I'd figure out who very soon. Anyway back to the important subject FOOD! I swiftly picked Julie up and ran down the hall to the cafeteria determined to pig out before I died of starvation meanwhile behind us a young man grinned as he leered Julie's underwear that was in plain view from her position on my head.

Mysterious boy: Hehehehe little pretty you will be mine, and when I have you I will make you my slave hehehehe.

With that the boy turned the corner and headed to his room meaning while I was now at a table next to Julie scarfing down on the large amount of food I got while Julie just sat there staring at me while sipping at her soda obviously day dreaming.  
Sculia: Hey Julie wake up you're scaring me with you're staring.

I said as I wacked her on the head with my straw I hadn't used yet.

Julie: Oh sorry Sculia I was just thinking.

Sculia: Oh? About what?

Julie: you're decks weaknesses and how to help you over come them.

Sculia: Oh those they can't be helped after all the Aura deck is only for those willing to take a risk and have the fighting spirit to never give up even when the odds are stacked against you my grandfather taught me that.

Julie: Yeah but still be careful some duelist my try to them in you're duels.

Sculia: Hehehehe let them and when their defeated anyway they will see that I will refuse to loose.

I smiled at her confidently I knew all too well that the aura deck style had many weakness's that would easily cripple my deck is abused but I still wasn't worried I knew that my grandfathers training in this deck style would pay off eventually. Even if my weaknesses where abused it.

The mysterious boy was back and he was watching Julie and sculia once again.

Mysterious boy: So that's the great Sculia huh? She doesn't seen so tough she uses an aura deck a deck built around losing life points then using the trap aura armor hmm trap cards are the major staple of her deck, and her deck falls short in the monster department those weaknesses should be easily abused and if I defeat her Julie will have to hold up her end the bargain she told all the boys that she refuses to date anyone who can't defeat ths sculia well then I guess I'll have to show her that no matter what I will have her no one else will so prepare you're self sculia to be destroyed.

With that the mysterious boy left to begin his plan to win.

Sculia: mmmmm!

It was late almost midnight when I was woken up by the door to my bedroom slamming shut a piece of paper was tapped to my head much to my annoyance. Anyway I pulled the note off my head and began to read what it said.

Note:  
Sculia if you are reading this then that means you are awake good now look over to Julies bed and you will see she is not there you know why? I have her she is my prisoner and will remain so until you come and face me if you have the courage to save you're friend you'll come to the clearing in the tree's by the Obelisk blue dorm room if not then stay you're bed and wait for sun rise but if you don't show up Julie will continue to be my captive and there's not telling how long I'll be able to keep my hands of her hehehehehe.

I could only growl in rage as I crumpled up the note and quickly got dressed.

Sculia! Who ever is doing this will pay for it I swear!

I grabbed my deck and duel disk before rushing for the designated spot running all the way not even stopping for a second to catch my breath I wanted to hurt the that was doing this though I wasn't quite sure who. Mean while in the clearing the mysterious boy was leaned against a tree looking at Julie who was now in only her underwear tied to a tree obviously very humiliated for her position.

Julie: Why are you doing this?

Mysterious boy: Because I desire you and this is the only way to get Sculia to fall into my trap after all you set up the challenge that you will only date the one who defeats Sculia hehehe.

Julie: you're insane! You'll never defeat Sculia with cowardly tactics like this!

Myterious boy: Maybe not but with my new deck I should have absolutely no problems crushing her oh and my name is Ken but when this is all over you will call me master my pretty little pet hehehe.

Just and Ken started walking towards Julie Sculia come into the clearing.

Ken: Oh good you're he...GAWK!

Ken was knocked to the ground as Sculias fist connected with his cheek.

Sculia! How dare you do that to Julie!

Sculia got Julie down and put her jacket around Julie so she could at least be partially covered.

Ken: hehehehe that's a pretty good punch girl but sadly you're not leaving until you duel me! After all you're Julie's knight and she won't date anyone unless we defeat you so I'm going to beat you here and now.

With that Ken activated his duel disk and inserted his deck. Sculia growled and did the same as she walked to face him.

Ken: Hehehe if I win Julie comes with me.  
Scalia: Fine but if I win I get to break every bone in you're body!

Ken: Fair enough! I'll start things off by playing a monster in defense mode! And end my turn!  
Sculia glared wondering what the hell he was planning.

Sculia: fine I'll summon my Wicked Aura in attack mode.

A large armored warrior with a crystal scythe appeared on the field this monsters stats where 1800 attack and 1000 defense.

Sculia: when ever this monster destroys another in battle it gets a soul token and it's attack gets increased by 200 luckily for you it can only have a maximum of two tokens! Now wicked Aura attack his face down monster!

Ken: Fell for it you just attack my cyber jar! Which automatically destroyed every monster on the field.

When my wicked scythe struck Ken cyber jar a large explosion blanketed the field creating a large amount of smoke and when it cleared Ken's monster zones where filled with five machine monster two throne room guards, two machine generals and a battle footballer meaning all five cards he drew where monsters a bad thing for me since I drew not a single monster from cyber jar and had not others my decks major weakness #one.

Ken: seems you can't summon anything oh well end you're turn and lets get on with it!

Sculia: Fine I'll set two cards face down and end my turn.

Ken a desperate attempt at saving you're self? Ha! I use Cyclone to destroy you're face down card on the right.

That destroyed my spirit shield armor meaning I couldn't lower the damage I would have taken from battle damage.

Ken: Now my monsters attack her for the win!

Sculia: I don't think so! Reveal trap card Dark Aura! At the cost of ½ my life points I can special summon a dark aura armor token and end you're battle phase so guess what! I do!

My life points dropped to 2000 and my body became covered in a black light as the black spiked armor began to form on my body, when the transformation was complete I had a full body armor that was black with Silver detail, spikes all along the arms, and helmet and mouth guard covering the lower half of my face.

Ken: Hehehehehehe! Perfect you fell right into my trap! Now that you have, you're armor you'll have no more suprises! Now then I sacrifice my battle footballer and my two generals too special summon my god of machines Vandread!  
As his monsters where sacrifice they merged into one giant machine with white paint and blue details that sported two large beam swords and four giant guns on it's shoulders and sides. But what scared me the most was it's stats. 4000 attack and 4000 defense.

Ken: My god of machines Vandread can not be normal summoned it set it can only be special summoned by tributing three monsters but since I haven't done a normal summon I'm going to enjoy this next monster I summon I tribute a throne room guard to summon my Jinzo to the field! Now all you're traps are useless and none of you're monsters will ever be able to stop my god of vandread! Ahahahaha! Huh?

Sculia: Hehehehehe

I grinned wickedly as I looked over his field.

Sculia: Are you done? Because I would like to end this duel soon I have a lot of bones to break afterwards!

Ken: Foolish girl you honestly think you have what it takes to defeat me? Now that I have sealed you're traps, and have monsters that you can not defeat other wise you have no hope!

Sculia: That's where you're wrong I have all I need right here in my deck and in Julie's eyes she hasn't given up on me and I haven't given up on my deck I know it won't fail me! So great ready because I'm about to win!

Ken; fine then I end my turn show me what you got!

Sculia: very well I will! I play the magic card pot of greed! This lets me draw two cards! Hmm now I summon Holy aura in defense mode.

As I placed the monster card on the field a glowing priest like creature appeared with long flowing silver robes and a warm glowing light blanketed the field.

Ken: Is that all? You're monster only has 1750 defense points that won't hold off my monsters!

Sculia: maybe not but it does make my dark aura armor stronger when I end my turn so I set this down and activate my ruby aura gun! Now I'll gain 1500 life points when I end my turn 500 from my holy aura and 1000 from my gun be prepared for you're defeat!

As I ended my turn the large ruby on the back of my gun began to glow and it shined in unison with my holy aura recharging my life points to 3500 thus increasing my auras attack to 3500 as well.

Ken: Hehehehehe that won't be enough to defeat my vandread! I summoned a gradius to the field and have jinzo attack you're holy aura!

When jinzo struck my holy aura was shattered and went to the grave.  
Ken: Now Vandread attack her dark aura armor!

As vandread prepared it's cannons I saw it's swords destroy the Gradius and throne room guard.

Sculia: What the hell?

Suddenly I saw vandreads attack points grow from 4000 to 16000.

Ken: hehehehe surprised? My vandreads special ability allows me to sacrifice machine monsters on my field to double it's attack for each monster sacrificed until the end of the turn I told you that you're fate was sealed! Now vandread destroy her pathetic armor with you're psionic cannon attack!

Sculia: I activate my face down card!

Ken: you can't my jinzo!

Sculia: I'm not activating a trap card I'm activate my mirage magic! This magic card negates you're attack and increases my life points by you're monsters base attack points that means I grow to 7500! And so does my armor!

Ken: What! No! Not possible I calculated this duel to the mark!

Sculia: you're wrong all you did was try to exploit my weakness's! You didn't think about my strengths!

Ken fell to his knee's and ended his turn.

Sculia: this is it! I activate the magic card change of heart to steal you're jinzo! Then I use mystic wok to sacrifice it and increase my life points to 9900! Thus my dark aura armor now has 9900 attack points! I hope you're ready! You're vandread is about to be dismantled! I attack with a full power ruby aura gun attack!

As I aimed the ruby on the back began to spin at a rapid rate and the gun became hot and glowed with a great power as it prepared to fire.

Sculia: I win!

The shot fired and it ripped a hole through the chest Ken's Vandread and dropping his life points to 0.

Sculia: Now then time to keep up you're end of the bargain!

For the rest of the night I spent my time breaking his bones starting with his fingers and toes first


	3. Out numbered but not afraid!

**The Aura Duelist **

**Chapter 3: Out numbered but not afraid! The horned dragon and the elements!**  
_  
It had been two days since Sculia had dueled Ken and his god of machines, and last she had heard he was kicked out of the academy for what he had done to Julie the little deserved it, and when he was put on the boat he was still in a full body cast from all his broken bones given to him by sculia. The memory of when he fell off the boat still made Sculia chuckle as he was caught in the academy fishing boats net. _

Sculia: "Ahhh good memories"

Sculia was laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling all the while thinking to herself that she hopes those idiots realize now that Julie isn't a prize too win and will stop challenging her for that right.

Sculia: "Fat chance of that oh well might as well enjoy the duels when they come"

Sculia jumped out of her bed, and left her room but just as she turned to head down the hall she bumped into someone a girl.

Sculia: "Hey watch where you're going!"

Girl: "You're the one that walked into me!"

Sculia: "Did not!"

Girl: Did to!"

Sculia: "DID NOT!"

Girl: "DID TO!"

Sculia and the girl tackled each other and had an all out cat fight rolling down the hall all the while biting, clawing, kicking, and scream obscenities that would make anyone cry the fight soon ended when they reached the stairs and went falling down them Sculia was knocked out cold when her head hit the side of the step, and when she woke up she was in the nurses office with a large bandage on it.

Sculia: "oooo my head!"

Nurse: "Well that's what happens when you fall down the stairs you're lucky you, and you're friend weren't hurt badly just bumps on you're heads"

Sculia: "Huh? My friend you mean that crazy girl?"  
Nurse: "ooo I get it you were fighting and fell down the stairs well she made it out better than you, and left shortly after she arrived"

Sculia grumbled and stood up feeling a little wobbly.

Sculia: Ugh what time is it?"

Nurse: A little after noon why?"

Sculia: noon! It's lunch time!"

With those words Sculia bolted out of the nurses off and down the cafeteria to get food her one true love but just as she was about to enter the cafeteria she was tripped by none other than the same girl who she had gotten into a fight with earlier.

Sculia: "Hey! What the hell!"

The girl only smirked, and threw a note at Sculias face before leaving.

Sculia: "Oh great another note these are never good"

Sure enough as soon as Sculia opened it, she saw it was yet another challenge this one was in the cafeteria and was going to happen right now.

Sculia: "Good grief! I can't catch a break! Oh well"

Sculia sighed, and took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria. The girl was waiting for her smiling.

Sculia: "All right lets get this over with"

Girl: "oh I'm not you're opponent they are!"

The girl pointed to her two friends who stood there ready to duel each grinning their little heads off.

Sculia: "Two against one?"

Girl: "That's right I figure this way you'll get humiliated on top of losing to us hehehehe"

Sculia: "Oh that is such bull they obvious can't take me on one at a time so they have to go two on one whatever I guess I'll agree to you're stupid terms it will be all the better when I win"

With that Sculia shuffled her deck and prepared her duel disk while the girls themselves where already prepared.  
Sculia: "So how do you wanna do this one of you then me then the other then me or in a circle?"

Girl 1: "It will go us then you"

Girl 2: "Yeah!"

Sculia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders before drawing her five cards.

Sculia: "Whatever it doesn't bother me none! Lets just get this over with"

The first girl who had long brown hair and obviously needed sun because she was whiter than an albino decided to make the first move.

Girl 1: "I'll start by playing Element Sorcerer in attack mode then I play luminous spark to further strengthen my creature"

As the bright light covered the field and the blue haired sorcerer appeared on the field Sculia could only shake her head. She herself thought this duel was totally pointless but figured if she didn't these girl wouldn't let her live it down.

Girl 1: "That's all for now"

The second girl was a little better looking than the first she was obviously way more developed physically and had a good complection but had a boyish short hair cut and an obvious bad aditude,

Girl 2: "Alright I'll summon lancer dragon newt in attack mode and activate the equip spell card mist body this way you can't kill my monster"

When the lizard like dragon holding a lance appeared on the field Sculia could only raise an eye brow wondering what the hell they where up too.

Girl 2: "Next I set this card face down and end my turn"

Sculia: "Very well I'll set two cards face down and summon a aura soldier in attack mode"

Because of the first girls luminous spark Sculias monster was strengthened by 500 but because of her monsters effect they could attack her directly if they wanted.

Sculia: "Aura solider attack her Element sorcerer with you're shining aura blaze attack!"

Sculia's aura monster went in for the strike but they where already prepared for that and girl #2 activated her face down card Shadow spell stopping sculias monster dead in it's tracks and dropping it's attack to 1700.  
Sculia: "Tch turn end. But before I forget what are you're names?"

Girl 1: "I am Rui and this is my friend Nadare we're gonna get you for what you did to Naomi earlier today"

Sculia: "If you say so"

Rui: "You'll see I summon Element dragon in attack mode now"

When the girls dragon appeared Sculia grumbled because now the girl had two 2000 attack monsters that could hit her directly which was just peachy.

Rui: "I know about you're soldiers ability so now I have my Element Sorcerer attack you directly twice!"

Sculia: "heh reveal trap card Spirit Barrier! Now you can't!"

Rui: "Grrr Nadare take care of that stupid barrier!"

Nadare: "with pleasure! My move I draw and activate the magic card cyclone to destroy you're spirit barrier then I have switch my dragon newt to defense mode and set one card face down that's all I'm going to do!"

Sculia: "Fine what ever I activate aura droplet during you're end phase and draw!"

When sculias trap card activated a small necklace with a large pink glowing jewel formed around her neck and her body became covered with a powerful aura.

"Sculia: Heh I hope you're read I activate pot of greed to draw 2 cards next I activate my Fire droplet magic card this lets me special summon a Aura Blaze cannon token to the field"

As Sculia magic card activate the jewel around her neck changed to a bright red color, and the aura coating her body formed into a large cannon on her left arm normally the cannon only had 1600 attack but because it was on the field and so was aura droplet and aura soldier it grew to 1900 attack.

Nadare: "Is that all?"

Sculia: Hardly. Next I activate Water droplet this lets me summon a Aura Aqua shield token to the field"

Once again Sculia necklace changed color this time to a bright blue and the aura once again took a new shape this time becoming a small shield of water on her right arm. This caused blaze cannon to grow to 2000 attack and the shield's defense became 2000 as well but they where both still too weak to take on Rui's monsters they needed more help.  
Sculia: "Now for the next part of my armor I activate the magic card Wind droplet to special summon a Aura cyclone boots token to the field!"

Sculia jewel turned a faint purplish pink and a tornado encased her body as her legs became covered in a pair of boots that absorbed the tornado causing the wind to swirl around them their attack was originally 1200 but because of the aura cards on the field they grew to 2200 and the shield and cannon grew to 2100 giving sculia plenty of fire power but she was far from over.

"Now! I activate Earth Droplet this allows me to special summon a Aura diamond torso token!"

Sculia jewel glowed a bright green, and diamonds collected on her torso creating a very powerful breast plate that possessed a defense of 2400, this monsters calling resulted in Blaze cannon and aqua shield to rise to 2200 while Cyclone boost raised to 2400.

Rui: "woah 4 monsters in one turn! I'm not scared because of all those elements my monsters get their special effects meaning my dragon raises to 2500"

Nadare: "And my monster can't be destroyed."

Sculia: "hehehehe you believe that do you? That I still have no hope? Fools I have all the hope I need right here! I set this card face down and end my turn!"

Rui: "Man why is she so confident no matter! I sacrifice my element sorcerer to summon my higher element #2 this monster grows to 2400 from my field and grows to 2900 from the fire monster on you're field! Now Higher element #2 attack with higher flame! Destroy her aura soldier"

Sculia: "Reveal face down card! Fiend Droplet! This makes all my monsters dark type and to top it all off they get a nice big fat 700 point power boost! Now my shields effect kicks! WALL OF WATER!"

The small shield on Sculia's right armor grew to massive size blanketing her entire field and because all the monsters where dark on her field now higher element lost it's 500 attack boost resulting it's attack reverting to 2400 but because it had called an attack it was forced to attack aqua shield and cause Rui to take 500 damage to her life points the score was now 3500 & 4000 to 4000.

Rui: "Damn! I can't do anything so I end my turn"

Nadare: Draw! Tch I end my turn!"

Sculia: "I draw and activate Cyclone to destroy you're shadow spell! Next I activate aura barrier to blanket the field with my aura!"  
When Sculia's field card activated her aura shot out and blanketed the field.

Sculia: "Now! Aura Soldier! Destroy her Element dragon!"

Nadare: "reveal mask of weakness! This weakens you're monster enough to kill it!"

When sculias monster was destroyed by the dragon she seemed unaffected because her other monsters where still strong as ever.

Sculia: Fine Blaze cannon destroy her dragon with blazing aura flash!"

Sculias Cannon was currently at 3100 so when it struck the dragon it resulted in a massive amount of damage causing the score to go to 3900 Versus 4000/2400.

Sculia: "Now my Cyclone boosts will attack you're Higher element #2 with storm strike!"

Sculias boost currently had an attack of 3300 so the damage once again was massive! The score was now 3900 Versus 400/1500.

Sculia: You Rui are the weak link in this little game! So you're the easy one to take down!"

Rui: "Did you just say I was weak?"

Sculia: "What you know she understands it's a miracle"

Rui: "YOU ! MY TURN! DRAW! I summon Elemental Valk in defense mode and end my turn!"

Sculia: "You're defense is poor you have not played a single trap card this entire duel! Nadare has had to save to you every time!"

Nadare: "Don't let her rattle you Rui! I draw one card, and set 1 card face down that's my turn"

Sculia: very well! I activate the effect of aura barrier pay 500 life points and add Celestial droplet to my hand! Then I activate it to summon a Aura Celestial Mask token!"

Sculia's jewel glowed a bright white and a mystical mask covered her face when this monster his the field the cannon and shield grew to 3600 while the boots and torso armor grew to 3900 and the mask had 2900 attack.

Sculia: My ultimate armor! This set of monsters is missing only one thing!"

Nadare: Reveal trap card delay summon! I tribute my dragon newt and Rui's valk to special summon white horned dragon! This monster gains you're monsters attack strength and because of delay summon everything on you're field must attack it!  
Sculia: "hehehehehehehe!"

Nadare: "Whats so funny you're about to loose!"

Sculia: "Idiot know you're cards before you use them! Take a closer look at you're dragon!"

Nadare looked at her dragon and sculia was right her white horned dragon only had 3800 attack instead of more.

Nadare: "But but why?"

Sculia: "It's easy you're dragon absorbs the base attack of a monster! Not the current! That means if I attack with cyclone boosts first I have nothing to fear! Cyclone boots destroy her white horned dragon!"

The boost themselves came to life and smashed the dragon into the ground destroying it on the spot!

Sculia: "Now that you're dragon is gone there is nothing keeping me from you're life points! So I attack you directly with my blaze cannon and my aqua shield! Go blaze cannon use Aura Blaze Flash and aqua shield attack with Aura Water swirl to finish off Nadare!"

When the two armor pieces attacked the fire and water mixed together and knocked Nadare into a table dropping her life points to zero.

Sculia: "Now for you Rui all that's left is my celestial mask and torso so I'll finished you with my mask! Celestial mask attack with celestial destruction stream to end this duel!"

The mask glowed, and released a constant stream of energy knocking Rui into a wall.

Sculia: "I win!"

Naomi: "Figures these two where hopeless"

Sculia: "How can you say that they you're friends"

Naomi: "I only keep strong duelist around these two lost so their gone"

Sculia: "You're sick!"

Naomi: "Am I? You're the one sticking up for those who where enemy"

Sculia: "Their not my enemy they where my fellow duelist you where using them they where brave enough to face me you hide behind them oh well maybe next time you'll be brave enough to face me yourself!"  
With that Sculia left the cafeteria not really hungry now.


	4. A Dark Soul

**The Aura Duelist**

**Chapter 4: A dark Soul**

_It was a cold October night the moon was full and it was only a couple days until Halloween one of Sculia's favorite Holidays she has been making her costume for the past 2 weeks of course it was her Aura Armor with real working retracting wings, and light up Ruby Aura gun._

_Sculia: "Just about done hey Julie I need some red thread do we have any more?"_

_Julie: "Here you go Sculia"_

_Julie quickly picked up the thread and tossed it to Sculia only to hit her on the forehead._

_Julie: "Sorry Sculia I didn't mean to do that honest"_

_Julie could only snicker while Sculia grumbled and picked the spool of thread up._

_Sculia: "So Julie how's you're Thunder Nyan Nyan costume coming?"_

_Julie: "Very well actually all that's left is to attach the belt to the drums"_

_Sculia: "Cool all I need to finish is this last Stitch to the torso and I'm finished then I'll be able to help you with the drums ok?"_

_Julie: "Thanks Sculia. Hey I'm gonna go snag some more pumpkin pie I'll be right back ok?"_

_Sculia: "Don't forget the whipped cream"_

_Julie: "Yes yes I know how you are Sculia"_

_With that Julie left the room not noticing the shadowy figure by their bedroom window watching them._

_Sculia: "Man this past month has been hell so many test not to mention the whole Seven stars thing was scary especially when I saw from the window the Legendary demons I heard that Yuki Judai defeated them well he must be a strong duelist I'll have to duel im sometime."_

_A ½ hour went by and Julie had not returned from getting the pie this of course caused Sculia to become concerned so she quickly headed for the kitchen to find Julie._

_Sculia: "Knowing Julie she just got lost, or can't find the pie"_

_Sculia sighs softly as she reaches the kitchen only to not see Julie anywhere._

_Sculia: "Julie? You here?"_

_Julie: "Eeeek!"_

_Sculia rushed out to the dining area where Sculia saw Julie being held by the shadowy figure that was standing outside their bedroom window._

_Sculia: "Hey now you better let her go!"_

_Mystery Woman: "As you wish hehehehe"_

_The Shadowy figure pushed Julie into a table._

_Sculia: Julie you alright?"_

_Julie: "Owww that hurt!"_

_The Shadowy figure laughed as he turned to exit only for Sculia to grab her shoulder._

_Sculia: "Hey now! You better apologize to her right now"_

_Mystery woman: "Apologize? Oh sure I'll apologize when you defeat me in a duel I'll apologize to you're little pet until then Sculia Nenshou I will hold my tongue!"_

_Sculia: "Wow you're a real bitch you know that?"_

_Mystery woman: "I've been called that a few times but then again only cowards result to insults"_

_Sculia could only growl._

_Mystery woman: "Leave the growling to the dogs oh my mistakes you are one Ohohoho!"_

_Sculia: "WHY YOU!"_

_The Mystery woman ran out side laughing all the while as Sculia chased her in an attempt to make her eat those words._

_Sculia: GET BACK HERE AND STOP RUNNING!"_

_Mystery woman: "As You wish"_

_With that the mystery woman did a back flip over Sculia's head and activated a duel disk that was shaped like a couple of large Pyramids._

_Mystery woman: "Now then I hope I have you're attention because you're going to duel me little girl because if you don't I might have to do something to you're little friend"_

_Sculia: "Fine I'll duel you but if you so much as lay a hand on Julie you'll regret it"_

_Mystery woman: "We shall see"_

_This that the Mystery woman removed her robe revealing a very pretty egyptian woman couldn't be much older than 24, her hair was so long it touched her ankles and it was pure white. She wore a white Tube top with a blue skirt, with lots of jewelry made of gold and precious gems._

_Mystery Woman: "My name Is Anubia remember it well Sculia Nenshou!"_

_Anubia drew her cards and smiled as she decided to start things off._

_Anubia: "I'll set one monster in defense mode, and Activate the magic card Occult spell Black lightning then I'll set one card face down and end my turn"_

_Sculia: "Hmmm I summon spike aura in attack mode this monster has the special ability that when it attack a defense mode monster with defense lower than it's attack I can deal the difference directly to you're life points! Now Spike Aura attack her monster with you're Aura spines attack!"_

_Spike aura was a large brute of a beat that looked like it was made of rock and covered in really large spikes all over it's body so when it attacked it rolled into a ball, and rolled at Anubia's face down monster which ended up being a cyber jar. Causing both to die but not before Spike aura's spines hit Anubia for 900 damage dropping her life points to 3100._

_Anubia: "Too bad guess we get to draw 5 new cards and summon the level 4 monsters well this isn't you're lucky day I get to summon a Occult beast furies, and a Footsoldier of the black pyramid. My Furies can attack you diretly for half their strength and my foot soldier gains an extra five hundred attack points with Obsidian black pyramid is in play"_

_Sculia: "Too bad it's not I summon Wicked Aura, Soaring Aura, And burning Aura these 3 powerful monsters each have their own special skill I hope you're ready Wicked aura can increase it's attack by 200 whenever it kills a monster, Soaring aura can attack you directly, and Burning aura deals 400 life point damage for each monster with aura on the field! So first I have soaring aura become a dragon of air to strike you directly for 800 damage! Dropping you to 2300!"_

_As Soaring aura was a small slender man who looked to be wearing grey and black aura armor but that form quickly changed as it became a winged dragon of blue energy that struck Anubia directly dropping her life points to 2300._

_Sculia: Because you're making this too easy I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn but don't forget about burning aura special skill! His flesh eats flames! Will now strip you of 1200 life points!"_

_Anubia: Very well"_

_The Burning aura looked a lot like Soaring aura but he was wearing a white and green aura armor, and was covered in a red aura the licked across his armor like fire which soon shot at Anubia dealing 1200 direct damage to her leaving her with only 1100 life points._

_Anubia: "Stupid girl I draw one card and activate the magic card Occult spell - Wood pentagram this magic card turns all you're monsters into plants and increases my life points by 200 for every plant in play now occult spell-black lightning kicks in instantly removing all you're monsters from the game"_

_As Sculia's monster began to become covered in flowers and their feet turn to roots Anubias life points grew to 1700 and Sculia's monsters where struck by black lightning bolts causing them to vanish._

_Sculia: Oh no!"_

_Anubia: "Oh yes next I activate the trap card Obsidian black pyramid of Darkness next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Onyx Sphinx and Black Diamond sphinx from my hand to the field luckily for you though they can't attack this turn however my other two monsters can so go my pets! Strike Sculia directly!"_

_Anubia's trap card created a large pyramid of black energy that covered a area of 20 miles in all directions and was 40 stories high blocking out all light but some how creating a dim light inside itself, and Anubia's two monsters where a very beautiful naked woman with demon wings, and a mummy with black obsidian shackles with chains wrapped around it's arms the mummy attacked by hitting sculia with it's chains and thanks to the pyramid being in play it's attack had grown to 1900, an then the furies attacked dealing another 1800 damage dropping sculia to 300 life points._

_Anubia: "I end my turn"_

_Sculia was surprised by Anubias two powerful sphinx monsters they where both made out of black gem's, and resembled very beautiful women with animal like bodies._

_Sculia: "I'll admit you're powerful but this duel is far from over! I draw one card and activate the magic card Daughters of the Aura Kingdom this permanent magic card allows me to discard monsters from my hand to special summon aura daughter tokens and depending on the discarded monster will determine my token's strength so I choose to discard Dark Aura Lord to special summon a Aura daughter token with 2650 attack points however she can't attack this turn so I activate monster reborn to bring my dark aura lord back and because of his power my token to 3150 attack points! Now Dark Aura lord attack Furies with all you're power dark aura blaze!"_

_The Dark Aura lord looked similar to sculia's previous monsters but his armor was pure blue with a black and red aura covering his entire body, and his attack was a wall of black fire that struck the furies dealing 650 damage to Anubia dropping her life points to 50._

_Sculia: Turn end!"_

_Anubia: "I Guess this duel is over I draw one card, and activate the magic card Five element Pentagram by paying half my life points I can special summon a God of the Occult from my deck to the field and he's strong enough to destroy you right here on the spot! However you're face down cards worry me so I activate the magic card Occult spell Red lightning this magic card instantly destroys all face down magic and trap cards on my opponents side of the field"_

_Anubia's magic card caused red lighting to fall from the sky destroying sculia's two trap cards._

_Anubia:"Now my god of the occult attack her Dark aura lord now!"_

_The god of the Occult looked like a cross between an angel and a demon possessing eight wings four demon and four angel black skin with white demonic runes covering his body and blue glowing eyes his attack was a constant stream of energy that laid dark aura lord to waste dropping sculia's life points to 0._

_Anubia: "Looks like I win oh well"_

_With that the black pyramid created by Anbias trap card faded away, and she left to leave sculia to her defeat for now. A couple Hours Later Sculia was in her room with Julie talking about the woman explaining how the duel was close but in the end Sculia lost, mean while Anubia sat on top of a cliff with a small group around her._

_Little girl: "So is She the one lady Anubia?"_

_Anubia: "She is indeed she is truely the master of the aura deck, and her spritual energy is higher than mine she is the one we're after"_

_Little girl; "Then why didn't you snag her tonight?"_

_Anubia: "Tonight isn't the night but that night will be coming very shortly"_

_The woman could only laugh as a small portion of the moon turned red._


	5. The Deck of Dice and Mirrors!

**The Aura Duelist!**

**Chapter 5: The Deck of Dice and Mirrors!**

_It was the night of the great Halloween celebration everyone was in full costume preparing for the duels to determine the Pumpkin king or queen of this years Halloween celebration everyone but Sculia, and Julie they where to busy eating food, and talking to care about the duel competition._

_Julie: "So Sculia should we go and find our seats for the duels?"_

_Sculia: "Yeah sure why not couldn't hurt to get good seats"_

_Julie: "Agreed lets go find ourselves the best seats in the whole place!"_

_Julie grabbed sculia's arm, and headed for the seats where the duels where to be taking place however when the Headmaster came on the speakers saying he needs to speak to Sculia in his office they where forced to go there wondering all the while what Sculia might have done._

_Julie: "So what you do?"_

_Sculia: "I didn't do anything so I have no idea why he wants to speak to me"_

_Julie get a suspicious grin._

_Julie: "Nothing huh? They don't just call you to the office for no reason so spill it!"_

_Sculia: "I'm telling you I haven't the slightest idea what it is he wants"_

_Julie: "Sure sure I believe you sculia"_

_Upon reaching the Headmasters office Sculia, Julie where greeted by the headmaster, and Professor Chronos._

_Sculia: "You wanted to see me?"_

_Headmaster: "Yes I received this today it's a letter stating that someone is coming for you they said unless we hand you over something bad was going to happen to the school so the reason I called you here is to ask you if you know who it is that wants you?"_

_Sculia: "Not a clue however I have made a lot of enemies hear mostly from the higher dorms though there was this strange lady the other night who I've never seen at the academy who forced me to duel"_

_Headmaster: "hmmm I see well either this woman and the letter are connected or this is a prank either way we're going to have guards with you at all times"_

_Sculia: "What? Oh come on it's probably just a prank no point in getting worked up!"_

_Headmaster: "I'm sorry sculia but we can't take any chanc..."_

_Before the headmaster could finish his sentence the screams of the students filled the night sky, and the moon became half red, and half white along with a large black stone pyramid appeared from the volcano._

_Headmaster: "What the hell!"_

_Suddenly a black light came from the pyramid, and mummies shot up from the ground surrounding the academy._

_Boy: "Well I hope you realized that letter was no prank"_

_Headmaster: "Who's there!"_

_Out of the mirror on the headmasters wall a boy stepped out of it holding a blue rose._

_Koi: "Why I did the name is Koi Jin I am from the group Egyptian Death and I have come for the girl you ready to hand her over? Or do I have to make the mummies hurt you're precious students"_

_Headmaster: "Grrrr you monster"_

_Koi: "Monster hardly I just find that having insurance makes things go easier now hand the girl over I wouldn't want my hand to slip, and give the signal for the mummies to attack on accident"_

_Koi was about to smell his rose when he was hit in the face by Sculia's fist knocking him into the mirror he came out of it causing it to shatter._

_Sculia: "Whoops my hand must have slipped"_

_Koi: "My my you have quiet a punch there little one I actually felt that"_

_Sculia: 'Well I'm glad you like it how about I give you another demonstration you ass hole!"_

_Koi climbed to his feet smiling as he picked up his rose._

_Koi: "I have a better idea how about a duel if I win you come with me, and I spare the students you win, and I'll leave you and the students alone either way you win what you say?"_

_Sculia: "Fine whatever lets just get this over with! I really don't wanna go with you so I'll beat you guick"_

_Koi: "A confident one aren't you. But I assure you I will be the one winning this duel master doesn't take kindly to failure."_

_Sculia: "I could care less about you're master now shut up and duel!"_

_Koi: "Very well"_

_Koi strapped on a duel disk that looked to be covered in mirrors, and what parts didn't have any mirrors what a blue like water color._

_Koi: "I hope you're ready for this duel little girl because unlike you're previous duels this one will be a shadow duel, but unlike normal shadow duels you're spiritual energy will seperated between you're monsters, and you're body will multiple meaning you are the monsters of this duel."_

_Sculia: "Sounds like my kind of game!"_

_Koi: "Good! Then you won't mind if I start things off!"_

_Sculia: "By all means!"_

_Koi: "I'll start off by summoning Mirror Hound in attack mode"_

_Koi's body glowed, and his energy flowed to the field summoning a wolf made of mirrors with 1600 attack points._

_Koi: "Next I set one card face down and end my turn."_

_Sculia: "Hmmm well lets see I'll start off by summoning my Aura Soldier in attack mode then I activate Daughters of the Aura kingdom, and I'll discard my wicked aura to special summon a Aura Daughter token with 1800 attack points. Now I'll have Aura daughter attack you're mirror hound!"_

_Koi: "Hehehehe I activate my trap card Ice Mirror Prison!"_

_Just as the Aura daughter threw a ball of light at the Mirror hound 10 mirrors covered the battle field and two more covered the floor and the ceiling, and the attack was pulled into the mirror behind the hound._

_Sculia: "What the hell is going on?"_

_Koi: "I'll explain this trap card instantly absorbs any attack we perform, and makes us roll a 6 sided dice, now look at the mirrors we each have 6 total 5 in the monsters zones and one on the top and bottom I'll explain how this trap works whenever we roll a die and depending on what we roll the attack will go for a monster zone lined up with the mirror representing the # rolled however if you roll one that gets a empty monster zone the attack will hit directly instead also if you roll a 16 everything will get attacked even the players. So how you roll a good one. Hehehe."_

_Sculia: "Very well lets roll"_

_A large dice appeared in the center of the field, and rolled itself the result was a 6 meaning the attack of Sculia's monster would hit everything resulting in Sculia to take 1900 damage 1600 from a direct attack and 300 from the aura daughter attacking her aura soldier mean while Koi only took 1600 damage. The Score was now 2100/2400 in Koi's favor. And Koi's aura daughter was destroyed but Koi's Mirror hound was perfectly fine._

_Sculia: What the hell is going on?_

_Koi: "My mirror hound can be destroyed by card effects meaning as long as my trap card is in effect he can't die hehehehe"_

_Sculia: "Tch! Aura Soldier attack his mirror hound!"_

_Sculia's Aura soldier created a sword out of it's aura and threw it at the mirror hound only for the attack to once again be absorbed by the mirrors, and the large dice to roll this time it came up three meaning the aura solider's attack would hit the monster in the #3 lot which was Mirror hound dealing only 300 damage to him._

_Sculia: "I set one card face down and end my turn"_

_Koi: Hehehehe I'll draw and I'll activate the magic card Orichalcos Mirror by sending this mirror hound to my graveyard I can special summon a mirror Kourin to the field which in turn special summons 3 mirror knights who have the special skill to gain that attack points equal to what's their battling so Mirror knight #1 attack her aura solider!"_

_The Mirror knights attack grew from 0 to 1900 and it was absorbed into the mirror, and koi's dice was rolled resulting in a 2 meaning the attack would be direct so it's attack dropped to 0 and no damage was done to sculia but the attack still hurt like hell because she was still getting hit by a sword._

_Koi: Awww too bad I was really hoping to attack you're solider oh well lets try again Mirror Knight #2 do you're stuff.!"_

_This result was a 6 and the mirror knight had to attack everything so it came up from the floor breaking all the shields of it's fellow knights and killing the kourin but killing Sculia's aura soldier in the process._

_Koi: "What a pity now then Mirror Hound attack and since you're soldier is dead anything I roll will result in a direct attack on you hehehe."_

_Once again the result was a 6 much to koi's disappointment he wanted a 1-5 but because of his trap his hound attacked everything killing all the knights, and dealing 1600 damage to both him and Sculia resulting in the score to become 500/500._

_Koi: "Oh well I'll set this card face down and end my turn"_

_Sculia: "I guess it's my turn I'll draw my card!"_

_Sculia looked in her hand and much to her dismay the only monster in her hand was her aura princess a monster with 500 attack and defense points of course because of it's power it couldn't be destroyed in battle if in attack mode and a card with aura or spirit in it's name is on the field with it not to mention it gave 500 life point boost the problem was none of it's effect really could help her at the moment meaning if she wanted to win this duel right now she'd have to get something that wasn't a 3 or a 6 with her roll._

_Sculia: "Well lets hope this work! I summon Aura Princess in attack mode!"_

_As Sculia's monster was summoned her clothes changed to a purple jumpsuit like outfit, and a aura that was so bright it rivaled the sun formed around her body causing the light to be reflected against all the mirrors making it impossible for Koi to see but Sculia because it was her aura could see perfectly._

_Sculia: "All right I'm going to attack you're mirror hound right now! Eat THIS AURA TIARA!"_

_Sculia created a ring of her aura that was absorbed by the mirror like always, and the Dice rolled the result was a 2 meaning Sculia's attack would hit Koi directly for the win a very lucky roll on her part when Koi was hit by the ring and his life points dropped to zero the mirrors Shattered, and flew at him cutting his entire body._

_Koi: "I told you my master doesn't take to kindly to failure now I will be banished to the realm of eternal shadows but I am the weakest of my masters warriors so don't consider this victory to good because in the end my master will have what she desires! AHHHH!"_

_Koi fell to the ground his breathing faint, and his reactions non-existent his Soul was taken, and he was gone forever._

_Sculia: "Ouch!"_

_Sculia held her side showing that she was covered injuries from that shadow duel but she looked out the window at the Pyramid snarling as the mummies returned to the earth._

_Sculia: "Like the guy said this battle is far from over something tells me they will be attacking again real soon."_

_Julie supported Sculia, and they where escorted to the nurses office for treatment. Mean while back in the Pyramid._

_Little girl: "It seems Koi was defeated by the girl."_

_Anubia: 'Heheheh Of course he was anyway Hegemone you will be the next opponent for our little pet."_

_Little girl: "As you wish Mama"_

_With that Hegemone left the Pyramid to prepare herself for her duel with Sculia._


	6. The Lost Child

**The Aura Duelist**

**Chapter 6: The Lost Child**

**I'm so tired of being here.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone.**

_Sculia laid on the bed in the nurses office bandaged from head to toe she didn't understand how she got these injuries she remembered dueling and the injuries forming as she would get hit but the monsters where supposed to be Holograms aren't they?_

_Sculia: "I just don't understand"_

_Julie: "Oh good you're awake how you feeling?"_

_Sculia: "A little sore but other than that I'm good."_

_Julie: "Well the Nurse wants you to stay in bed a little longer you're injuries are not serious but they are there so don't over exert you're self ok?"_

_Sculia: "Ok I will stay in bed"_

_Julie: "Thank you"_

_Sculia: "You're welcome"_

_Sculia closed her eyes as sleep over took her though she was perfectly relaxed hear mind wandered, and her dream became a horrid vision she saw herself dueling a little girl the girl's field was completely empty and the girls life points where 800. Meanwhile Sculia's life points was 100 she was wearing her aura armor, and holding a aura sword the next thing she knew she drove the sword through the child's chest causing blood to flow, and the girl to die as her life points hit zero it was at that moment Sculia awoke with a scream her body drenched with a cold sweat._

_Sculia: "What a horrid nightmare"_

_Nurse: "Where you having a bad dream?"_

_Sculia could only nod as she climbed out of bed the salty sweat having drenched her bandages causing her cut's to sting._

_Nurse: "Well lets change you're bandages they won't do you much good if their wet"_

_The Nurse had Sculia remove her sleep wear and sit on the table as she cut away Sculia's bandages the wounds on sculia's body where not sever but they where numerous there where small cut's and bruises all over her body the most severe wound was a deep cut just below her left breast that would take a long time to heal._

_Nurse: "I don't know how you got these wounds but luckily none of them are very severe and they should heal with in a couple weeks"_

**These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**.

_The nurse put new bandage's on Sculia's body, and had her get redressed._

_Nurse: "Well now that's all done so I'll leave you alone so you can go back to sleep good night"_

_As the Nurse left Sculia looked out the window at the large black pyramid she hated it those who resided in it where going to hurt those around her all so they could get to her, and she didn't know why._

_Sculia: "I won't let them hurt anyone anymore"_

_Sculia quickly got dressed in her regular clothes that Julie had dropped off a couple hours earlier, and then she grabbed her duel disk and deck putting it on her wrist._

_Sculia: "I'm not just gonna sit, and wait for them I'm taking the fight to their front door step."_

_With that Sculia opened the window, and jumped out feeling only a small amount of pain as she landed in a crouched position._

_Sculia: "I don't know what this is all about but I'm putting an end to it tonight!"_

_Sculia ran to the pyramid in a full sprint not stopping even for a second meanwhile back at the top of the Pyramid Anubia sat there speaking with a young man._

_Artemis: "Mistress Anubia why did you send Hegemone you know her shadow magic will kill the one who's life points hit zero first, what if hers hit first?"_

_Anubia: "I'm hoping they do"_

_Artemis: "What?"_

_Anubia: "Before our goal can be achieved the Aura master must take the life of someone with the purest intentions for facing her so if Hegemone dies tonight we'll be one step closer to our Ideal"_

_The young man could only look at the floor._

_Artemis: "But she considers you her mother"_

_Anubia: "I know that's why I know she's willing to take that risk because she thinks that if she dies for me it would make me proud of her, and it will because her death will be a major step in our ideal"_

_Artemis: "I see so then you do not care for her safety?"_

_Anubia: "No I don't in the end her life is meaningless compared to the great scheme of things"_

_Artemis: "But she is only a child she hasn't even reached 10 yet if she dies it would be a tragedy"_

_Anubia: "Yes but as a child she is pure, and innocent the death of someone with only the purest intentions to make her mother proud of her, to protect her mother what is more pure of a sacrifice than that? Nothing hehehehe"_

_Artemis face was filled with sadness as he listened to Anubia's rant._

_Anubia: "I Suspect Hegemone to loose within the hour so head to you're station and prepare to duel the Aura master as I recall the first of my assassins has already been placed on the first alter after his defeat?"_

_Artemis: "Yes Koi's body is on the alter of self indulgence"_

_Anubia: "Good now get going Artemis I must prepare"_

_Artemis: "As you wish"_

_With that Artemis left to go stand at his post and wait for Sculia._

**(chorus)  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.**

_As Sculia arrived at the Entrance to the black pyramid she was confronted by a small girl holding up a duel disk, and a determined look on her face. Sculia was about to prepare herself to duel the girl when she realized that the girl confronting her was the same girl from her dream._

_Sculia: "Who are you?"_

_Hegemone: "My name is Hegemone, and I am here to defeat you for my mama! So unless you can defeat me you will not get the key to pass! You may have defeated Koi and his gate is open but even so I will stop here!"_

_Sculia didn't know what to do if she dueled the girl her dream might some true, but if she didn't the girl wouldn't give her the key to get inside the temple, and everyone at the academy would be in danger._

_Sculia: "I don't wanna duel you but I guess I have no choice lets go little girl!"_

_Sculia activated her duel disk, and looked at the girl obviously worried about her._

_Hegemone: "I'll start things off with this I summon Garden spirit Eden in attack mode"_

_The girl Hegemone summoned a beautiful woman with many different wings, and plants that grew around her as her feet touched the ground._

_Hegemone: "Next I activate the magic card Garden of Eden this field card weakens all monsters by 500 and lowers their levels by 1 but because eden's effect is to be immune to this her attack points will remain at 800, next I set 1 card face down and end my turn."_

_As the field card was activated the volcano's rocky landscape turned into a beautiful garden with many different kinds of flowers, and fruits._

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me**.

_Sculia: "I draw one card and set 2 cards face down you're move."_

_Hegemone: "I summon Guardress of Eden Crisa in attack mode much like Eden she is immune to the effect of Garden of Eden meaning her attack will remain at 1600 and thanks to her effect you can target Eden for attacks or monster effects!"_

_Hegemone's new monster was once again a beautiful young woman with long light brown hair put in a braid who wore a revealing red armor, and wielded a long black sword._

_Hegemone: "Now I activate Eden's heart this magic card can only be activated when I have Garden spirit Eden in play it give a monster on my field a 500 point boost for the turn!"_

_Eden flapped her many wings, and kissed Crisa on the cheek causing Crisa to burn with love as her attack points grew to 2100._

_Hegemone: "Go Crisa attack sculia Directly with guardress sword attack!"_

_Just as Crisa shot towards Sculia and was about to bring her sword down on her Crisa was pulled into a dimensional hole only to be shot back at Hegemone dealing 2100 damage to her directly dropping her life points to 1900._

_Hegemone: "what the heck is going on!"_

_Sculia: "My trap card Dimensional wall! For this entire turn any damage that would have been dealt to me will be dealt to you instead"_

_Hegemone: "Man I end my turn by setting one card face down my crisa's attack drops back down to 1600 since the effect of Eden's heart has ended."_

_Sculia: "I activate the trap card Aura droplet during you're end phase meaning I get a player token after I draw! Since my life points are still 4000 my player token gets 4000 attack points but then you're field drops it to 3500 plenty of attack!"_

_Sculia's body glowed as a round jewel formed on a necklace around her neck and her aura took the shape of a blue and purple winged armor._

**These wounds won't seem to heal,  
this pain is just too real,  
there's just too much that time cannot erase.**

_Sculia: "now I activate the monster card Fire Droplet summoning in a Aura blaze cannon!"_

_As Sculia's magic card activated the jewel around her neck turned red, and the arm or her armor took the shape of a large double barreled cannon with 1200 attack it would be 1700 except for the fact that garden of Eden was still in play._

_Sculia: "now when my armor attacks you're Crisa I'll drop you're life points to zero, and win the duel!"_

_The wings on Sculia's armor opened, and she shot towards crisa prepared to drive her fist into the woman's gut!_

_Hegemone: "Reveal the trap card pain of the mother spirit! I pay ½ mylife points to negate you're attack and deal damage to you're life points equal to you're monsters current attack meaning you loose 3500 life points dropping you to 500 and my life points drop to 950."_

_As the trap card was activate Garden spirit Eden stepped in front of Crisa, and held up a sword stopping Sculia's punch, and sending her back_.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.**

S_culia: "Damn I won't pay to keep my droplet active meaning I can't summon any more player tokens, or use my droplet spells so instead I set two cards face down and end my turn!"_

_Hegemone: "Very well I draw one card, and have Crisa attack you're blaze cannon!"_

_Sculia's life points hit 100 make dropping her armors attack to 0 because of the field cards effect as crisa's sword shattered her blaze cannon._

_Sculia: "I must admit you're pretty good!"_

_Hegemone: "Thanks you're not half bad you're self but looks like I win!"_

_Sculia: "Wrong! Aura sword activate!"_

_Sculia's trap card activated creating a small sword out of aura energy in her hand increasing the attack of her Armor by 700 resulting in her armor, and garden spirit Eden to be almost the same!_

_Hegemone: "Very well I activate the magic card stream of Eden!"_

_When the magic card Activated a water fall formed on the pyramid, and ran down creating a small stream under their feet._

_Hegemone: Next turn my garden spirit and crisa will increase by 200 and my life points by 400 when I discard a card from my hand."_

_Sculia: "I draw one card, and use you're magic cards effect by discarding my frozen aura I increase my life points by 400 and my armors attack by 200 making it 900 more than you're eden's, next I activate lightning vortex by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy every monster on you're field that's face up so say good by to you're monsters!"_

_Sculia discarded the card, and a twister of lightning struck the earth destroying all of Hegemones monsters but much to sculia's surprise as the beautiful garden of Hegemone's began to die at a rapid rate._

_Sculia: "What's going on?"_

_Hegemone: "Garden of Eden can only exist if Garden Spirit Eden is in play meaning that when you destroyed Eden you destroyed my garden resulting in the 500 point loose of you're monster to be gone now you're monsters attack is now 1400 go on finish me off I am glad to die for my mothers cause!"_

_Sculia: "What?"_

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me,  
I've been alone all along._

_Hegemone: "When I was very little I lost my mother, and my father. Forced to live on the street's by myself until one day I was picked up by a woman in Egypt, and taken to her home she treated me like her daughter never once asking anything of me other than to be a duelist and play the game with her she gave me this deck, and a family in her home now with the shadow magic given to me by her I will die with joy! So finish me off!"_

_Sculia: "Sorry kid I can't kill you it's not my nature! Activate trap card Ring of Destruction this card allows me to destroy one monster, and deal damage to both out life points equal to it's attack so now we both take 1400 damage, and the duel is a draw!"_

_A small ring covered in grenades formed on Sculia's wrist , and exploded destroying her armor and dropping her's and Hegemones life points to zero at the exact same moment meaning the shadow magic given to Hegemone would not kill either one of them._

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...  
All of me.**

_Sculia walked over to Hegemone, and smiled as she rubbed her wrist feeling the burn that resulted on her wrist from the ring of destruction_

_Sculia: "A mother would not send their child to die on purpose, so you're mother does not care about you're well being I'm sorry but in the end the truth hurts."_

_Hegemone gave Sculia a small stone marble, and smiled._

_Hegemone: "I'll ignore what you said now use that to open that door, and head inside you won the duel you just spared me so I wouldn't die I thank you for that"_

_Hegemone sat on the side pyramid while Sculia slipped the ball through a small round opening in the door causing it to open signaling that another hurdle to find out why they want her was cleared._


	7. The Angelic Doll

**The Aura Duelist!**

**Chapter 7: The Angelic Doll!**

_As the door to the pyramid opened Sculia turned to look at the girl Hegemone only to find she was already gone a look of curiosity on her face as she wondered where the child had run off to she was about to walk inside when she heard a girls voice speak to her in a very flat almost emotionless tone._

_Girl: "Please come on in"_

_Sculia stepped into the pyramid, and before her stood a very beautiful young woman with short bluish grey hair, and red eyes the girls skin was white like a porcelain doll, and her face showed absolutely no emotion as she looked as Sculia._

_Sculia: "I doubt I'd be lucky enough to run into the leader of this group right after entering so who are you?"_

_Girl: "You are correct I am not in charge I am merely a soldier of our leader has Sent to test you. My name is Rei, and I am you're opponent now."_

_The girl had not emotions in the slightest and it creped Sculia out to no end especially when the girl activated her duel disk, and drew her first 5._

_Sculia: "Jeeze you think you could should a little emotion you're keeping me out it's like you're a talking doll"_

_Rei: "I am not a doll"_

_Sculia: "I can see that aww hell lets just go."_

_Rei: "Very well"_

_Sculia sighed as she decided to go first for once._

_Sculia: "I'll set 2 cards face down, and end with that"_

_Rei: "I draw one, and activate the magic card Mecha Power generator this allows me to pay 500 life points in order to special summon a machine type monster from my hand however monsters summoned by this card can't attack the turn they are summoned so I pay 500 life points and special summon Mecha Unit 00"_

_A large power generator appeared behind Rei and sported five power cables each lined up to a different monster zone, and as her life points dropped to 500 the power generator started up, and a large blue and white mecha with a single green eye appeared on the field and hooked a cable from the power generator to it's back. The thing that shocked sculia was that the monster had 2400 attack and it was the girls first monster._

_Sculia: "Jesus Christ! You're playing for keeps aren't you?"_

_Rei: "I am next I set 1 card face down, and summon battery man c in attack mode this increases all machine type monsters attack by 500 as long as it's on the field but if I have more than one battery man c the power boost would increase by an extra 500 for every battery man."_

_Small tiny cables shot from the small battery like robot and hooked onto Rei's Mecha unit 00 increasing it's attack to 2900 but the battery man's attack remained at 0._

_Sculia: "Wha? Why didn't the battery man get a boost?"_

_Rei: "Battery man c is a thunder type monster thus they do not boost them selves I end my turn"_

_Sculia: "Alright I draw 1 and I activate the magic card pot of greed allowing to draw 2 more next I activate the magic card Daughters of the Aura kingdom, and I discard my dark aura lord to special summon a daughter token with 2650 attack points, next I activate call of the haunted to revive my dark aura lord in attack mode meaning I now posses two 3150 attack monsters which is more than enough to destroy you're battery man and keep you from attacking next turn go dark aura lord destroy her battery man and take a huge chunk out of her life points.!"_

_Rei: "I activate the trap card negate attack this will stop you're attack from going through and end you're battle phase"_

_Dark aura lord released a large blast of black energy only for it to be absorbed into the air, and vanish without a trace thanks to Rei's trap card._

_Sculia: you got luck I end my turn._

_Rei: "I draw one card, and activate my generators ability once more by paying 500 life points I can special summon another machine monster this time I special summon mecha unit 01 in a attack mode"_

_As Rei's life points dropped to 3000 the generator kicked in again, and a large purple, and green robot appeared on the field hooking up one of the generators cables to it's back then battery man sent more cables out hooking up to this new machine monsters body increasing it's attack to 2900 because just like before this monster possessed 2400 attack. Then suddenly the two mecha's looked at one another, and roared as suddenly parts of their armor broke off, and their attack points grew to 3400._

_Sculia: What the hell?"_

_Rei: "When ever Unit 00 and Unit 01 are on the field with one another their limiters are broke off, and their attack points increase by 500 because unit 01, and unit 00 are a team they fight together as if their pilots where man, and wife now Mecha unit 00 attack her aura princess!"_

_The blue mecha pulled out a small .50 caliber pistol and shot the aura princess 3 times destroying her, and dropping sculia's life points to 3750._

_Rei: "Now Mecha Unit 01 attack her dark aura lord"_

_With that the purple mecha reveled a large red glowing knife, and stabbed it into Sculia's dark aura lord's head, and forced it down splitting it in half. And Dropping Sculia's life points to 3500._

_Sculia: "Heh I'm impressed you killed my S-rank monster and a monster with attack equal to his I'm very impressed"_

_Rei: "Thank you but we are enemies so do not be impressed just duel me"_

_Rei's expressionless face, and monotone voice never once changed not through out this entire duel and it was starting to annoy the hell out of Sculia._

_Sculia: "Fine I won't but gawd show some emotion from god sakes you're creeping me out more than a bad horror film"_

_Rei: "..."_

_Sculia: "Fine I set 2 cards face down giving me a total of three, and end my turn!"_

_Rei: "I draw, and have my Unit 00 attack you directly!"_

_The blue mecha shot it's gun at Sculia hitting her dead in the shoulder but when her life points didn't drop Rei became confused. Sculia was bleeding heavily from her shoulder where the bullet hit but she smiled none the less as her trap card activated it was her Dark aura trap card by paying half her life points Sculia could negate a attack, and special summon a dark aura armor token to the field who would then end Rei's battle phase. So Sculia's life points reduced to 1750, and a black glowing robotic like armor covered in spikes covered her body temporarily stopping the bleeding._

_Rei: "I see you where waiting for me to attack you directly so you could activate you're trap card very well I end my turn with that"_

_Sculia: "I draw 1 card, and activate the magic card snatch steal this lets me steal one of you're monsters, and use it as one of my own as long as I increase you're life points by 1000 during you're stand by phase and the monster I'm taking is unit 01"_

_Suddenly a small ghostly hand appeared and grabbed Rei's monster pulling it to Sculia's field this caused Rei's doll like expression to break for a second as it looked like she was reliving a painful memory._

_Sculia: "Next I activate mystic wok to sacrifice you're monster and increase my life points by the sacrificed monsters current attack points so I gain 3400 attack points making my life points 5150"_

_As the flames over took the large purple Mecha Rei's eyes filled with Tears, and she reached for the mecha, and strangely enough the blue mecha copied Rei and reached for it's partner howling in pain. Mean while Sculia's attack points grew with her life points until they finally reached 5150._

_Sculia: "Huh?"_

_Tears fell from Rei's eyes to the floor which shocked Sculia maybe the girl wasn't a emotionless doll but crying over a monster that much surprised her._

_Sculia: "Hey you ok?"_

_Rei: "You killed him. My loves favorite monster!"_

_Sculia: "Huh? You're loves"_

_Rei: "Yes my loves favorite monster we used to be a duel team we used a tag team mecha deck, and his favorite monster was mecha unit 01 but one day he was hit by a car when he went to cross the street to meet me for a tournament when a car came out of no where, and hit him ending his life"_

_Sculia: "I See so that monster is very special to you"_

_Rei: "Yes but now that he was removed from play it will take a lot to summon him back but I will loose before I can do that"_

_Sculia: "Maybe. Maybe not. I activate Exchange this card makes us reveal our hands and then trade one card for the remainder of the duel."_

_In sculia's hand was a dimension fusion, aura soldier, and the magic card never ending aura ritual. While in Rei's hand was Mecha soldier unit 02, and 03 along with demon axe, and mega morph."_

_Sculia: "I'll take you're demon axe"_

_Rei: "And I'll take you're dimension fusion"_

_Sculia: "Good girl now I end my turn"_

_Rei: "You could have attacked and won"_

_Sculia: "I now I just wanted to let you summon you're monster so go for it"_

_Rei gave small smile and nodded her head as she drew for her turn._

_Rei: "Now I activate the magic card Dimension fusion by paying 2000 life points I can special summon monsters that are removed from the game! So come forth Mecha Unit 01!"_

_As Rei's life points dropped to 1000 a portal opened in the ceiling, and her purple mecha popped out resulting in the two mecha's attack to grow to 3400 again._

_Rei: "Now I activate megamorph to double my Mecha unit 00 attack to 6800! Now go mecha unit 00 destroy her armor!"_

_Sculia: "Reveal trap card draining shield! This will increase my life points by you're monsters current attack meaning my life points now grow to 11950! As does the power of my armor!"_

_Rei looked on in awe as her mecha's attack was repelled, and the armor grew stronger and it's aura flared out in all directions showing it's power._

_Rei: "I end my turn"_

_Rei was about to loose but she could only smile as sculia drew her card._

_Sculia: "I now have my dark aura armor strike down you're battery man because far be it from me to separate you're two monsters again!"_

_Sculia brought her first back, and knocked the battery man hard with a upper cut sending it flying to the ceiling snapping it's cords that where attached to Rei's two mecha's, and dropping Rei's life points to Zero._

_Rei: "I enjoyed our game"_

_Rei was sent flying towards Sculia was her power generator exploded sculia was able to catch her before the armor on her body vanished revealing the wound left by the bullet of Rei's monster. It looked worse than it really was the bullet wasn't real but the damage would make moving sculia's arm hard with out the armor to numb the pain._

_Rei: "Thank you for letting my monsters be together once again before their defeat I know Shin would have wanted it that way."_

_With that Rei passed out, and Sculia picked her to place her against a wall when she heard a familiar voice from behind her._

_: "Sculia! What are you doing out of bed!"_

_Sculia's entire body went stiff as a board minus her head that was turning to confirm if it was who she believed it to be._


End file.
